To the Past and Back part 2
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Hikari decides that to thank D.M for helping her in the past she should do the same.


**To the Past and Back part 2**

Today was an important day it was the day Hikari had met D.M in the past. She wanted to do something for him so she decide on a plan.

She would go into his past.

She had it planed out she made it to his room and picked up the book she had given him she had found the page where he read the spell and said it herself.

_The servers are the power of magic, magic is time, time is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the power of time travel, Time Warp activate_

Suddenly the passage of the book began glowing as a little Balance of time appeared before her.

"By the power of balances please take me to my lovers past of this day years back" Hikari said.

"Of course milady Time Magic!" it shouted and a wormhole appeared where it was.

Hikari jumped into the hole floating down though she didn't realize that someone was watching.

Hikari opened her eyes to see nothing but sky then looking down she saw a lake.

"Oh no" she thought as she fell into the water transforming her into her mermaid form.

"Well not as I planned but it okay" Hikari said to her self she popped her head up to see she was in Japan.

She looks over to she sees Brian and the DigiDestined she also saw there digimon on the bridge.

It had been a day where the DigiDestined seemed be having the day off one digimon a particular seemed a little bored it was DarkMagicianmon in a human form he looked out on the lake it was peaceful when his eyes caught something.

A girl

She was in the middle of the lake her with long silver hair and silvery eyes.

D.M remember Brian told him no one was allowed to swim in the lake he was about to call out to her when she dived under water reveling a silver tail.

Needless to say he was shocked Brian turned to him .

"Hey D.M you alright" Brian asked his partner.

"Uh Yeah I'm okay I thought I saw something that's all" D.M said.

"Come on you slowpokes" Davis called out to them

"Were not going to wait" Carl yelled.

"We'll be there in a minute" Brian called But D.M looked out to the lake to try to see that girl again.

He saw her she was closer this time the sun reflected off her he was amazed by how beautiful she was.

"She's just as beautiful as my mistress" he thought.

As he lean closer he suddenly lost his balance and fell into the water.

Hearing the splash of the water Brian and the DigiDestined look to see D.M gone.

"D.M!!" they cried

D.M was under the water trying to hold his breath he opened his eye to see the girl from before he had to be dreaming the top part of her was human but the bottom was a like a fish. It was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Hikari quickly grabbed D.M by his arms while swimming towards the shore she place him on the shore and performed mouth to mouth

As D.M cough up the water heard a beautiful voice singing.

_**Just before the dawn, came to me a melody  
Resurrecting the memories locked inside of me  
And within my heart, nostalgic feelings arise  
As I long to go back to our treasured paradise**_

He looked to see the girl from before sing on a rock

_**After all of the stormy nights,  
My love has been reborn again  
So, if we can sing this song, I know I'll never forget**_

"What a beautiful voice" he thought.

_****_

Clouds will always move on, vanish from the sky  
Reaching for the end of the rainbow's twilight  
Pathways of stars will come from our hearts  
Leading us to back into each other's arms  
Though we may not know what the future may hold  
I know that I'll love you forever and more  
Just like the sea, lasting forever  
I know that we will be together

"Thank you for saving me but who are you" D.M asked

"Don't worry you'll meet me again really soon" She answered.

"D.M" a voice cried

As he turned his head to girl jumped back into the water.

Brian ran to his partner and hugged him.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again D.M" Brian said

"Sorry Brian also is there such a thing as a part human part fish in your world cause I think I just saw one" D.M asked

"I Think D.M finally went nuts" Davis said

"What you mean by that Davis" he replied angrily

"Their called mermaids D.M there only myths" Flint said pushing his glasses up.

"She looked real to me" D.M said looking at the lake

Later on that day D.M and Brian had returned to their apartment Hikari kept her power level low till she saw Brian leave to apartment leaving D.M alone.

"Lucky I brought this" she said taking out a small statue of a sliver phoenix. She held it above her head her eyes closed

"Phoenix Spirit Unify!" she yelled as a silver light flashed send a bit of power that D.M sensed.

He reappeared on the roof to see a girl wearing armor that looked phoenix like appeared, and the only trace he could see of her was her eyes underneath her phoenix head helmet.

"Who are you are you one of Gozermon lackeys" he asked his staff out as the girl walked in front of him.

"I am not I have only come to talk with you" She said

D.M looked into the girls eyes seeing she was telling the truth and saw a few emotions in her eyes. Loneliness. Sadness. Love.

"About what about" he asked

"Well what do you wish to do after your mission is over" she asked

"That's a good question" D.M said to himself.

Hikari looked at her future lover and walked in front of him lifted up his hat and kissed him of the forehead just as her sensei Tsunade did with Naruto.

"You'll find out and when that happens we will met again" She said disappearing.

D.M was shocked not only did he get a kiss from a girl but she seemed to know him.

"Who are you" he asked as he looked a the stars

Hikari's armor shattered and looked up at him.

"Thank you…DarkMagicianmon-sempai" She said in a whisper as the time balance reappeared.

"Its time milady" it said as the portal came and she went in.

Hikari was now back in D.M's room she was about to walk out when something pulled here into a passionate kiss.

She looked and saw D.M with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for that wonderful gift my Hikari-Hime" he said as he pulled her into another

Hikari began to kiss back as though she said your welcome.

**I got this idea very quickly I hope you all enjoy it**


End file.
